


Hello, Baby Girl

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-21
Updated: 2007-02-21
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Harry and Hermione are having their first child and Harry's faced with fatherly insecurities. Very sweet, rate PG for minor sexual reference.





	Hello, Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Hello, Baby Girl** ****

By: Amanda

****

Disclaimer: Pfft, if I owned Harry Potter I wouldn’t be posting my stories online, but at a publishing company; I wouldn’t be worried about paying college, probably wouldn’t even worry about college. I’m just a college student with no life at the moment and uses this as a means of escape.

****

*~*~*

****

Harry walked swiftly down the white corridors, his footsteps echoing as he hurried down the hall. Reaching the end, he scanned the signs, then turned right, his pace quickening.

The dead end came in sight as he neared a large group of people sprawled out in various positions, the men laying on the floor or obviously conjured cots and chairs and the majority of the women in the hospital chairs.

“Where is she?” Harry asked without preamble.

“In the delivery room,” Ron answered from his position on floor, his wife Luna’s head in his lap as she dozed. He pointed to a set of double doors. “Go through there; Hermione’s been screaming for you for nearly two hours.”

Harry didn’t need to be told twice. He pushed open the doors and paused long enough to change from his auror robes to scrubs, and for the medi-nurse to perform the necessary sterilizing charms before rushing to his wife’s side. He’d been on a mission in Yugoslavia that couldn’t be avoided when the labor paging spell went off. After reporting to the mission leader the situation, he’d apparated out immediately.

“Hermione, love, it’s alright, I’m here,” he told her, stopping beside her bed.

“Harry,” she whispered, taking his hand. He brushed her matted hair behind her with his free hand while looking at her with all the love he possessed.

“Okay, Hermione,” the healer interrupted, “this is it, big push now.”

She nodded her understanding, gripping her husband’s hand tighter.

“Okay, push!”

Harry’s jaws clenched and he squeezed his eyes shut as Hermione clutched his hand in a vice-like grip. “What happened to the epidural charm?” he struggled out to the midwife healers, his arm searing in pain.

“One more big push, Hermione! We’re almost there!” Hermione’s nailed dug into Harry’s flesh.

“She decided to try it naturally,” she responded, empathy in her eyes. “At least for this first one.”

Not soon enough for Harry (or Hermione, he was sure), the doctor called out over high-pitched screams. “It’s a girl!” 

“It’s a little girl, ’Mione,” Harry told her quietly. “We have a little girl.” She laughed lightly in triumph, closing her eyes in fatigue.

Healer Brown took her to a nearby table and waved his wand, casting the cleaning spell for newborns and her initial check up. “A healthy baby girl,” he called. “Want to cut the umbilical, Dad?” he said to Harry.

Harry nodded, kissed Hermione’s forehead, whispering “I love you,” before walking nervously towards the doctors. The healer gave him a quick lesson in the special severing charm, which Harry executed perfectly.

“You can go back to your wife. We’ll bring her over to you in a moment,” Healer Brown told Harry, who nodded and returned to Hermione’s side in a daze.

“How is she?” Hermione asked as soon as Harry was at the bed.

Harry took her hand again with his right (his left he believed was temporarily paralyzed). “She’s beautiful, absolutely beautiful. They’ll bring her over soon as they’re done with her.”

Hermione sighed as Harry clumsily stroked her hair with his throbbing hand. “You did it, love,” he whispered. “You did it.”

She smiled wearily at him, happy tears sparkling in her eyes.

“Okay, Mom,” the midwife with the name tag reading Janet said, coming over with a small bundle in her arms, “ready to breast feed for the first time?” The midwife carefully handed the little girl to Hermione and instructed her how to feed her.

“She is beautiful,” Hermione said softly, gazing down at the baby on her bosom.

“She looks just like you,” Harry smiled at her. “It’s a good thing you held my left hand instead of my right or I might’ve accidentally given her a hair cut when cutting the umbilical cord.” 

“Shut up, you. And you do realize you’re biased.” She laughed quietly. “It seems she has your hair peeking out from under this beanie.”

“I know, and a full head of it. Let’s hope hers has a bit more control to it than mine. And yours, too, for that matter,” he added with a grin.

Hermione scowled playfully. “I should slap you for that, if it weren’t horribly true.” There was a pause during which they both admired the life they created. “You know, we need to name her.”

“I know. What do you think?”

“I’ve always like Lily for her middle name.” She thought for a moment. “How about Abigail Lily Potter?”

“I love it, has a beautiful ring to it. Goes perfectly with our beautiful daughter, our daughter,” he whispered.

“Our daughter,” Hermione repeating, giving him a gorgeous smile. “The name fits perfectly.”

Harry leaned down and captured her lips briefly with his. “You keep feeding, I’ll go tell the bloody neighborhood you brought with you we have a girl.”

“Harry! Watch your mouth! Baby’s have little ears and she doesn’t need to hear her father swearing on her first day out of the womb.”

He grinned again, taking a few backward steps to the door. “I’m sure you’ve already tainted her precious mind, all that profanity you used in the _bedroom_ ,” he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively to get the point across, “during the second trimester.”

“Just go tell everyone,” Hermione said blushing.

Harry laughed and walked through the double doors to deliver the news to their friends. “We have a girl!” he announced immediately. 

Everyone jumped at his voice and cheered, shouting “Congratulations!” as they crowded closer to hear the news.

Harry grinned. “She looks just like Hermione, but my hair,” he continued.

“Your hair?” repeated George his brows raised.

“Poor kid,” said Fred, shaking his head.

“You know,” George began again, “you two should’ve thought about that before you had kids.”

“Yeah,” agreed Fred. “Any kid between you and Hermione would have the worst luck with hair.”

“Sod off,” Harry told them good naturally. “I’m going back to my wife and daughter. You guys can take turns seeing them after they’ve both rested a bit.”

“Oh, Harry, dear,” Mrs. Weasley said stepping up to him. “I’m going to go to Grimmauld Place and prepare for a welcome home party for Hermione and the baby if it’s all right with you.”

Harry laughed. “Mrs. Weasley, I learned a long time ago to not get in your way when you want to celebrate, so knock yourself out. Just nothing too big or loud, please.”

“Harry,” she began patronizingly, “I raised seven children and I’ve ten grandchildren; I know what I’m doing.”

“Alright, Mrs. Weasley, have fun.”

“Hey, Potter!” he heard a familiar drawl called out as he reached the doors.

“What, Malfoy?” He couldn’t help but crack a smile at how Draco Malfoy of all people had turned out. Pulling a Snape and acting double agent for the Order, falling in love and marrying little Ginny Weasley, just being a good, albeit slightly arrogant (still) guy. The two had just welcomed a little blonde haired, blue eyed angel of their own within the last year. Damien Caleb Malfoy was the spitting image of his father, with Ginny’s eyes and everyone could already see the good Weasley heart peeking out. Harry had the feeling, and Hermione agreed with him, Malfoy’s son would live up to both his given names.

“What’s little Potter’s name?”

A genuine smile broke out on his face. “Abigail, Abigail Lily Potter,” he answered catching Lupin’s eye before returning to the delivery room.

He walked quietly through the doors and across the room. Hermione was asleep in her bed. Harry kissed her forehead. “Rest, love, you’ve earned it.”

“Would you like to hold your daughter, Mr. Potter?” Janet the medi-nurse asked quietly from his side.

He nodded his head vigorously “Yes, please.”

The nurse laughed. “Alright, go sit in the rocking chair there and I’ll bring her to you.”

Harry obliged and Janet set the pink bundle of blankets carefully in his arms. “Okay, support her head with your elbow,” she instructed, “and hold her body with your other arm. Just relax, she can sense if you’re tense and she’ll become tense. There you go, Mr. Potter. I’ll leave you to bond; just press the button there if you need me for anything.”

Harry smiled his thanks and acknowledgement. Turning his attention to the newborn in his arms, he gave her a gentle smile, one he was sure he’d never used with anyone else before. “Hello, baby girl,” he told her softly. Abigail yawned quietly, looking up at him with her big eyes and he smiled. He’d read in some baby book that talking to a baby like they’re an adult helps develop their mind or something along those lines, and decided to give it a try. “I’m your daddy, Abigail, and that beautiful woman sleeping the bed over there is your mummy. But you already met her, you already have a special bond with her. You were only connect and living inside her for over nine months.

“You were a late baby, yes you were,” he continued, a finger lightly tracing her rosy cheek. “I can tell you, I was rather sad when your due date passed and you were still in Mummy. I was getting a little anxious to see a beautiful baby girl.”

He paused, simply smiling and gazing down at his daughter while she waved her little arms at him. He tapped her little button nose with his index finger, which she promptly grabbed (future quidditch player reflexes), her tiny hand barely encircling it half way. Harry’s heart swelled with the immense love and protection he felt for his little girl, tears quickly coming to his eyes as she gazed innocently and sweetly up at him. 

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he continued with a topic their family was sure discuss frequently in the future. “You’re going to hear this sooner or later, and your mum and I’ll explain everything to you when you’re old enough and any questions you have we’ll answer. When I was in school, there was the really bad man named Voldemort who wanted to rule the world and hurt people who didn’t agree with him. I was the only one who could stop him, because of some prophecy made by my loony Divination professor before I was born. And I did stop him, finally, when I was seventeen. Everyone saw me as the ‘Famous Harry Potter’ and thought I was some hero. I wasn’t, though. I just did what I had to, so I could have some peace in my life. But I still don’t; I still have nightmares. Your mum, she always helps. Listens when I need to talk, holds me when I need to be held, and gives me space when I need it. She never saw me as the Boy-Who-Lived. To her, I was always just Harry…and that’s how I like it.

“Your mum, she’s amazing. I wonder how I got so lucky as to have her love me. You know the first thing I did after I defeated Voldemort? I passed out. But _after_ I woke up, Hermione was sitting right there by my bed in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. I’ll tell you all about Hogwarts and our adventures there later. Madam Pomfrey told me she hadn’t left my side. I knew I loved her then, but it took me a couple more years to figure out I was _in love_ with her.” He dropped his face lower to hers and whispered, “Your mum is the brains of the operation; I’m just the brawn.” He winked and she laughed.

“You’re so beautiful, Abigail. Just like your mum. You’re both my beautiful girls. I can’t wait to show you off to all my friends. They’re really my family, beside you and Hermione, and we do have an extended family now. The Weasley’s alone are enough to fill Grimmauld Place, not to mention their kids. And then there’s Lupin and Tonks and their kids. Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore come around a lot for some reason. And Hagrid, can’t forget Hagrid. Don’t be fooled by his size, he’s really just a big teddy bear. Neville has become a close friend of ours. He needs to settle down; he’s living too much of the bachelor’s life.”

Harry paused again; his inner fears had surfaced as he talked to his daughter. “I never had a good childhood or decent role models or parental figures until after Hogwarts,” he confessed. “The Dursleys pretty much only showed me how not to act and treat your children. I’m scared, though, Abby. What if I’m a horrible father for you? What if I mess up, or make the wrong decision or-”

“You won’t, Harry,” a voice interrupted. 

Harry looked up and saw Hermione awake in her bed. “How long have you been listening?” he asked, somewhat embarrassed.

Hermione gave him a small smile. “Since you told her about Voldemort. You’re right, I am the brain and you’re the brawn.”

He nodded, staring at Abigail. “How do you know?” he asked suddenly. “How do you know I won’t screw up or be a terrible dad?”

“Because I know you, Harry, and you wouldn’t let that happen,” she explained. “You may not have experienced much love growing up, but you do know love and you love Abigail and you’ll keep her safe.”

Harry sighed. “I do,” he smiled, “and I will.” He looked down at his baby girl smiling up at him. “I’m going to be the best daddy you could ever want.” He stood carefully and walked over to Hermione and handed Abigail to her. He pulled the chair close to the bed. “I love you,” he told Hermione as he sat.

“I know,” she smiled. “I love you, too. And I love you,” she said to Abigail, tickling her lightly, marveling in the innocence of her laugh. She sighed contently. 

“Happy?” Harry asked.

“Yes, you?”

“More than I ever thought I’d be,” he told her smiling, tears of joy shining in his eyes, “because I have you and Abby… I have my family,”

***~*~*** ****

*~FIN~*

****

Thank you for reading; leave a comment, please.

****

Abigail: Hebrew, meaning ‘a father’s joy’ Caleb: Hebrew/Arabic, meaning ‘bold’ Damien: Greek, meaning ‘to tame’

****

Name origin and meaning courtesy zelo.com 

****


End file.
